One Last Glance
by thetinyblondeone
Summary: What would have happened if Foxface had gotten a last glance at the Nightlock and regognized the berries before she ate them? OneShot.


**Author's Note: This is my first real story I've posted on here, my other fanfiction is a collection of poems called "You Can't Win." Anyway, this is a story about what might have happened if Foxface had gotten a good look at the NightLock before she ate them. I might make some more chapters later, but for now I am just going to keep in a OneShot. I'de love it if you would reiview!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, or Foxface. They belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**Claimer: I DO own this story, so no stealing!**

* * *

**FoxFace's POV**

I've been following them for hours as they trek through the woods, trying to find something to feed their empty bellies. I plan on stealing some of their finds, but I'm waiting for the right moment, when no one will notice me slink away. My glossy, reddish-orange hair glides down my back in wild, untamable knots. I'm doing all I can to keep it covered, because bright hair is not good when you are spying on someone in a forest filled with dark green and brown foliage. The District 12 kids rest on a rock for a few moments. The girl, Katniss, I think, mutters something to her ally. She pulls her pack over her shoulder, gives the boy a quick kiss, and then walks off in the other direction. What is she doing? Is she leaving him? I'm torn between following her or following the Bread Boy, but my mind is quickly made up when I see Katniss has left the food with her companion. She must be planning on coming back, so I need to be quick. Slipping food by Peeta won't be that hard, but it might be a different story with Katniss, not that I couldn't do it, though.

Peeta walks over to a nearby bush laden with plump, dark berries. FOOD! I've never seen them before, but they kind of look like blackberries. I just sit there, behind my tree, watching the blonde boy pick the fruit. Occasionally I steal a few bits of cheese from their food stash, trying to keep my growling stomach quiet. Soon Peeta has collected a basketful of the berries, which he carts over to the food rock, then goes back to pick more. My amber eyes rest upon the ripe berries. Just looking at them makes my mouth fill with saliva. They are blackberries, I'm sure of it! And why in the world would Katniss and Peeta be eating them if they were harmful? There the fruit is, right in my reach. The bright sun glistens on them, turning the berries beautiful shades of obsidian and midnight blue. They are perfect, full of sweet juice in their ripe season.

I can't hold myself back any longer, the berries are too tempting! I take a look at Peeta, and he is still off in la-la-land somewhere, still picking the berries. The coast is clear; no Katniss is appearing from the forest yet. My hand darts out and I snatch a berry, being careful not to squish it. I roll it around in my hand a few times, before I start to move it towards my mouth. Right before my teeth rip into the soft flesh, I get a last glance of the berry. It's not a blackberry, but it looks familiar…realization dawns upon me and I fling the berry as hard as I can away from me. It's not a blackberry at all, it's a death berry! _If I would have eaten that…that…THING, _I think, _I would have died instantly!_ Thank goodness I got one last look at it.

I turn away from the berries and grab the rest of the cheese. If District 12 wants to commit suicide, that's their problem, not mine. 2 less people to deal with, right? Then I see Katniss come out from the trees, stomp over to Peeta, and start screaming at him. Poor guy, I feel sorry for him. But that's not my problem, either. I have a Game to win. Sneaking one last look at the evil berries that almost ended my life, I sprint away as fast as my legs will take me. Horrible images of my death replay in my mind over and over, and one question keeps bothering me, making me feel like I want to vomit…._What if I hadn't taken one last glance before I ate the death berry?_

* * *

**so.....do you like it? now please push the lovely button below and tell me what you think . again, constructive critism welcome, haters are not. thanks for reading!**


End file.
